Wrath
Elliot Caldwell was the apprentice of the one of the world's greatest hitmen, William Mallory also known as the original Wrath, while Elliot at the time was given the name Scorn. William plagued the city of Gotham for weeks, killing cops everyday to avenge the deaths of his criminal parents who had perished in a shootout with a rookie Jim Gordon decades in the past. Even as a child in training, Elliot was a sociopath twisted and molded in the anti-Batman's dark image. When his mentor perished in a battle with the Dark Knight, Caldwell spent years preparing to rightfully take the mantle of Wrath, and returned to Gotham City to not only finish his mentors mission, but to challenge the new Batman. Biography Early Life As a child, Elliot Caldwell would lose his parents in a gangster shootout involving corrupt police officers, leaving him as the only survivor. He would have wound up in the foster system, had it not been for William Mallory who took young Elliot into his care having seen a bit of himself in the newly orphaned child. Elliot then spent years training under William's tutelage in the field of martial arts, weaponry, and infiltration. During one of his jobs in Gotham City, Elliot got dragged into a personal vendetta of William's involving Gotham's police commissioner James Gordon. William saw Gordon as a cold-blooded killer even though he had only shot in self-defense after first being shot. Inspired by the rumors surrounding the vigilante of Gotham, William took the alias of Wrath to symbolize what he intended to bring upon the police. Loss of a Father After attack the building that Gordon was stationed in with a number of mercenaries, Wrath finally sets his sights on Gordon himself, making a run-in with Batman inevitable. Wrath makes several failed attempts to kill Gordon before deducing the Batman's true identity. William defiles the grave site of Thomas and Martha Wayne to lure Bruce away from the mansion in order to beat Bruce's butler Alfred. Wrath then abducts Leslie Thompkins and offers and exchange for Gordon. Batman brings Gordon to a rooftop and Wrath wastes no time shooting him, finally avenging his parents in his eyes. Gordon's death was, of course, a ruse and Wrath and Batman fought to a near draw. Wrath inadvertently started a fire when an incendiary device was knocked from his hands. He fell into this fire and over the side of the roof to his death. Just a little under an hour after William's death, Elliot traveled to the crime scene to pay tribute to his mentor who he saw as a father figure. As Elliot looked up he saw a vague figure which was most likely Batman fleeing the scene. Filled with anger and hatred for the Dark Knight, Elliot swore vengeance against the Batman, and to continue William's work of leaving the GCPD in ruins thus introducing Gotham to a new form of Wrath. Wrath's Rising Vengeance In the years that followed his mentors death, Elliot has continued his training to the point where he has achieved the human peak in physical condition. Using his talents as a mercenary, Elliot has gathered enough wealth to finance his equipment and armor which he has modeled in a twisted image of Batman, which could be considered a certainly lethal variant. In addition to his life as a assassin, Elliot had managed to use his knowledge of business management to acquire his own company which he rebranded Caldwell technologies. Having acquired all the tools he needed to exact his vengeance upon the Dark Knight, Elliot waited for years for the Batman to make an appearance, but ever since the early 2000's Batman vanished from the face of the Earth. But a little over a decade later, a new Batman had emerged and was continuing the legacy of his predecessor, albeit a little closer to the light. As Caldwell's first act in Gotham City he along with several mercenaries were responsible for bombing a police precinct, killing many of Gotham's police officers. But by day he masqueraded as Elliot Caldwell, CEO and founder of Caldwell technologies, who tried to take over Wayne Enterprises on a number of occasions. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Burglars Category:Businessman Category:Armor Users